


What You Mean To Me

by charkwayteow32482



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domi and Dennis are best friends, M/M, Mpreg, Since Diego isn't a tennis player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charkwayteow32482/pseuds/charkwayteow32482
Summary: [Set in an AU where males can get pregnant]A few years ago, Diego travelled all the way from Buenos Aires to Vienna in search for better job opportunities to support his family. What he didn't expect was to come across a handsome man by the name of Dominic Thiem offering him monthly wages, in exchange for companionship on a sexual level.However, when Diego found out recently that he's pregnant, how will Dominic react to this news?
Relationships: Diego Schwartzman/Dominic Thiem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	What You Mean To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work on AO3, so I hope you'll enjoy it despite my lack of experience in writing. This story isn't meant to be factually accurate btw, as I freely exercised my creative liberties *ahem ahem*
> 
> Also, I can't write smut so any sex scenes will just be stated in passing (thus the mature rating).

A few years ago, a young man named Diego Schwartzman travelled from Buenos Aires to Vienna. He wasn't there as a tourist, but rather as an immigrant looking for job opportunities. The economic recession had hit his home country of Argentina really badly, causing his parents to lose their business. They had to sell many possessions along the way in exchange for money to sustain their family. The dearth of job opportunities, coupled with the Argentine peso devaluing rather quickly, motivated him to fly halfway across the world to a country where the currency was much stronger and more stable.

Initially, he had worked as a street cleaner in the day, and a dishwasher in a Spanish cafe at night, because he hardly understood a word of German. When he started to pick up more German, both through reading Spanish-German resources on his limited number of days off, as well as listening to conversations, till the point he was somewhat confident in conversing in German, he was promoted to a waiter in the same cafe. He would keep a very small portion of his wages for himself, whatever was sufficient for him to survive, and remit the rest back home to his family.

One day, some friends he had made in Austria told him about this guy named Dominic Thiem who was interested in offering him a much higher wage. Diego raised his eyebrows at his friends' weirdness when breaking the news to him, but decided not to say much, and find out what this was all about by himself. Before going to meet Mr Thiem at his house though, Diego decided to try his luck on the Internet to see if he could find out more about this person. To his surprise, Diego found out that Dominic, at the mere age of 25, was the no.1 Austrian tennis player, and had already won many tour-level titles, including two Grand Slams, one at the French Open, and the other at the US Open. He was the only child of his family, and his mother died when he was quite young, while his father passed away almost two years ago due to a long-term battle with a chronic illness.

The taxi had stopped in front of a neat-looking bungalow, and Diego paid and thanked the taxi driver. Many questions were swimming around in his head. As he walked up to the door of the house, he could not help but wonder what sort of a job would require the "interview" to be held at someone's home. Besides, why choose specifically him? He does not know the other person, so how does Mr Thiem know who he is? He knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal an attractive and fit-looking man who was around six-foot-one tall. He had tousled brown hair with blonde highlights, and dark brown eyes that were both kind but intense-looking at the same time. "Ah Mr Schwartzman, I was expecting you. Come on in." Diego thanked him, before following him to the kitchen. He noticed many trophies, pictures of Dominic holding the trophies alongside various opponents, as well as news articles being displayed around the house.

"Before I explain why you are here, would you like some coffee or tea? With any sugar or milk?" Dominic asked.

"Black coffee without sugar, please. Thank you, Mr Thiem."

Dominic chuckled. "You can call me Dominic; Mr Thiem sounds too formal." After the coffee was done brewing, he handed one cup over to Diego, and poured another cup for himself. "I guess you must be wondering how I know about you. I was at the Spanish cafe that you're working at one day for dinner, and when I saw you, I was mesmerised. This job that I'm about to propose to you is probably going to weird you out, but I'll pay you reasonably much. I hope you'll listen to my, erm, reasons." Diego nodded, urging Dominic to go on.

"On top of housekeeping duties when I am away for competitions, I would like you to be my sexual companion."

Diego's eyes widened, and he choked on his coffee. "A...what?" Diego exclaimed in disbelief.

"As you may already know, I don't have siblings, and both my parents have passed on. I thus feel lonely most of the time. Sure, I do have friends, but they are mostly from within the tennis world, and they too are busy with their own careers. As a tennis player, I don't have much time to seek out or cultivate a romantic relationship, and as clean an image as I try to portray to the media and the public, I'm a man too and I have primal desires, to put it bluntly. I was hoping that you could be my companion, at least in a sexual sense, when I'm back home in Austria. For the rest of the time when I'm not around, you'll just have to make sure the house is clean and tidy. I will pay you generously, and you will no longer have to work long hours at the cafe. So...what do you think?"

Diego considered Dominic's proposition thoroughly. While it was truly strange, it didn't seem that bad of an idea to just be chilling around in a spacious house, do some housework, and f**k around with a handsome man for a huge sum of money every month. "Ok sure."

That night, Diego handed in his resignation letter to the boss of the cafe, citing "personal reasons that I would rather much not explain", and he was thankful that his boss did not press further. 

~~~

Life was nice, Diego supposed. Sure, he had to maintain the cleanliness of Dominic's house while Dominic was travelling around the world to take part in various tennis competitions. Yet, the pay was worth it, and compared to his previous jobs, this was much more slow-paced and relaxed. Also, they had sex more frequently than Diego expected. While Dominic was as aggressive and intense in bed as he was during his games, everything he did was to make sure Diego enjoyed the whole experience, and he also wouldn't do anything that Diego wasn't comfortable with. Diego wasn't going to complain about that. However, since Dominic was hardly at home for most of the year, except when he was on the European swing of the tennis tour, or at the end of the year during the off season, Diego could not help but feel somewhat lonely. Nevertheless, he would occasionally send some words of encouragement to Dominic before matches, or just some random jokes or cute pictures to cheer Dominic up.

Some days, Dominic would randomly call him, complaining that his friends in the tennis world were either training or busy with other commitments, and that he needed someone to talk to that wasn't his coach. They would spend hours over the phone discussing about football teams etc. During those times, it was easy for Diego to forget that he wasn't really Dominic's friend but just a housekeeping and sexual companion. When they hung up their phones though, Diego would close his eyes and think back to when after a round of intense sex, Dominic propped himself up on his elbows, panting heavily as he gazed at Diego with a sense of warmth and adoration. His heart would feel a little heavier than before, and sigh. He no longer knew where to draw the line between what was strictly work, and his likely-to-be-unreciprocated feelings.

~~~

Diego had been feeling nauseous and vomiting more often than he should. At first, he blamed it on the takeaway food that he ordered last weekend that tasted a bit off, but after a week of self-medication, surely it could not just be a simple case of stomach flu. He decided to finally visit the doctor, who told him they would need to do some tests, including a blood test and a pee test, to be sure.

The doctor looked at a folder with a few sheets of paper in it, before looking up at him and smiling. "Based on the test results, it seems that it's not stomach flu, but rather, you're about three to four weeks pregnant, Mr Schwartzman. Congratulations!"

Diego's mind blanked. Pregnant? Well, the last time he had sex with Dominic was about...a month ago, before he left for California for the Indian Wells Masters. Shit. "But...doctor, I take contraception pills regularly."

The smile on the doctor's face disappeared, as he seemed to understand the situation. "Contraception pills aren't 100% effective, they just help to prevent pregnancy to a large extent."

"Oh ok, I see. Thanks anyways. Have a good day, doctor." "Same to you."

On the way home, Diego was thinking about how to break the news to Dominic. Dominic would be returning home to Austria today to rest for a while before he travels to Monte Carlo Country Club to begin his European clay court swing. There would be no way Dominic would want a baby though, seeing as it would hamper the progress of his career.

By the time Diego reached home, it was already seven pm. Dominic was already dressed in home clothes, sitting at the kitchen table eating a simple Austrian dinner that he had cooked for the both of them. Upon hearing the sound of keys opening the door, Dominic looked up from his dinner and turned around to look at Diego. "So how's the stomach flu?"

"The doctors said that...it's not stomach flu. I'm pregnant, Dominic." Diego's head hung low, not daring to look Dominic in the eye for he feared the worst. Dominic's tone became cold. "You're...pregnant. Are you going to keep the baby?"

"I guess I will. I can't bring myself to abort it."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to terminate your job. I will still pay you this month's salary. Pack your stuff up now and leave my house," Dominic's face remain expressionless.

"But..." Diego wanted to stay, but couldn't find the words to explain why.

He wanted to tell Dominic something along the lines of "I've caught feelings for you", but Dominic's reaction made it clear that he didn't feel the same way, that he still viewed Diego as someone he hired to f**k with.

"If we maintain this relationship, you'l definitely have to spend time to take care of the baby. I don't have time to look after an extra person, and a baby will only prevent me from maintaining my progress in my career, so you'll have to leave." Diego found himself unable to move from his spot.

"Do you not understand what I said? I asked you to leave!" Dominic shouted and banged his hand on the kitchen top, and Diego shrunk back in fear. Dominic opened a bottle of wine and poured some out into a wine glass, before downing it in one gulp. One glass became more, and before he knew it, he passed out on the kitchen top.

Dominic lifted his head, which was throbbing in pain from being somewhat hungover, up from the kitchen top. Sunlight was already filtering through the curtains, so it must be a new day. His mind still clouded in haze, he struggled to recall what happened last night. He ingested some painkillers along with a glass of cold water. Suddenly, he recalled what he had harshly said to Diego, and the silent tears streaming down Diego's face before he quietly packed his stuff in a bag and slipped out of the house. "Shit," Dominic muttered under his breath. He didn't mean a single word he said last night, and needed to apologise to Diego. He scrolled through his contact list on his phone, and clicked on Diego's name.

However, Diego wasn't picking up his phone. Dominic began to panic. For all he knew, Diego could well be on his way back to Argentina. After all, it was plausible that Diego needed the support of his family, especially during this period. Dominic had to hope Diego was still in Austria though. One by one, Dominic began calling all his friends to see if they knew where Diego was, or if he went to stay with them, but no one had any clue what was going on. Dominic was quickly losing hope at any chance of reconciliation. He dialled the number of his best friend on tennis tour, who also hailed from Austria, Dennis Novak. Dennis picked up the phone, but before he could say anything, Dennis spoke first. "You heartless idiot. I think I know what you're calling for, and he's staying here with me. It won't be for long though, cause he's flying back home tomorrow evening."

"Ok, ok, I'm coming over right now," Dominic replied before hanging up the phone. He quickly jumped into his car and sped off towards Dennis' house.

Dominic climbed up the small flight of stairs leading to Dennis' house, before pressing the doorbell. When the door eventually opened, Dennis frowned and threw a punch at Dominic. "Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Dominic asked.

Dennis growled, "Even though you are one of my best friends, what you did to Diego is such an arsehole move. I know you hired him as some sort of housekeeper as well as a sexual companion, but it takes two people to create a baby. Even if you think this whole thing is an accident, a mistake, you should take responsibility for what you have done!"

"I know, I know. I f**king regret what I said last night to him, and I'm here to apologise to him."

"I'm not sure if he wants to see you though. Come in and wait here. Let me speak to him first," Dennis replied, before walking into one of the rooms. As Dominic stood there waiting, he repeatedly clutched and released his hands.

Moments later, Dennis walked out of the room. "I'll leave you two alone to thrash out your problems while I go settle the groceries," Dennis said impassively, before grabbing his house and car keys from the kitchen top and walking out of the main door. Soon, Diego peeked out of the room. "Dominic?" Diego asked softly and timidly while cowering behind the wall. Dominic's heart broke at the sight. How could he have made someone who's been nothing but nice and caring so frightened of him?

"Diego, just call me Domi," Dominic croaked out.

"Ok...?" Diego raised his eyebrows and did not budge from where he was.

"I'm so sorry Diego, I do not mean anything that I said last night. I want you to come back and continue staying with me. If you haven't changed your mind about leaving for good, that is."

After a moment of awkward silence, Dominic sighed. "I'll just leave, and I'll pay you this month's wage plus extra money for the baby later when I get home." Dominic was about to turn around, when Diego broke his silence. "Did you mean what you said, Domi? About wanting to keep me and the baby in your life? You were so...angry last night. I don't want to force you into this arrangement, possibly at the expense of your career, just because you feel obliged to do so out of responsibility. I want you to be happy."

Domi walked closer until he was in front of Diego. "I was too caught up in pursuing success in my tennis career that I neglected what I truly want in life. At the end of the day, when I retire from my tennis career, I will just go back to being alone again. I've realised that you make me happy by keeping me company in my otherwise solitary life, and I no longer want this thing between us to be just sexual. I want to get to know you better as a person and, and...to love you without this whole money-for-sex thing standing in our way."

"Okay," Diego breathed out.

The two of them leaned in to kiss, but unlike the fiery, passionate ones during their heated sexual intercourses, they took their time in savouring each other's lips. When they eventually broke apart for air, they were both blushing. Domi then bent down to rest his head against Diego's stomach, before whispering to the stomach, "Hello there, I'm your other father. Treat your father nicely okay? Don't give him too much of a trouble while you're in there the remaining eight months or so."

Diego laughed. "I don't think he or she can understand what you're saying, Domi." Just then, the main door to the apartment reopened, and Dennis walked in with a few bags of groceries. Upon seeing Diego and Domi appearing to be so blissful together, and hearing Diego's laugh, Dennis' facial expression morphed into a grin. "I'm glad the both of you, especially Domi, you idiotic friend, managed to get your shit together." After putting down the bags, Dennis approached Domi and Diego for a group hug, before Diego proceeded to quickly cancel his ticket to Buenos Aires.

Within the following two weeks, Diego's family moved in to stay with them, with Domi paying for all the relocation expenses and airplane tickets. Domi withdrew from some smaller-scale competitions to be able to spend more time with Diego. When Domi had no choice but to defend his points and ranking by taking part in major competitions like the Masters 1000 and Grand Slams, Diego's family would look after him. Fortunately, as the pregnancy progressed, Diego didn't vomit as much; it was mostly just increased cravings for food at weird hours. Like any other couple, they started to do many things together: watching movies at cinemas, visiting places, strolling through parks while admiring the greenery etc...

One day in the year-end off season, Diego's water broke. Domi rushed him into a nearby hospital, and after ten hours of excruciatingly painful labour, their son was born. As Domi sat by the hospital bed looking at Diego cradling their son in his arms and cooing fondly at him, he realised that no matter how cliche this sounded, there was no where else in the world he would rather be. "I love you, schatz. Thank you for putting up with me all these years. You mean so much to me," Domi blurted out.

Diego looked up at him from their son, some tears pooling in his eyes. "I love you so much too, Domi. Thank you for giving me this beautiful baby...I never thought I would be able to say these words out loud to you, but here we are." Domi used his thumb to wipe off the tears that were threatening to roll down Diego's cheeks, before leaning in to peck him gently on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. I had troubles putting some of the ideas that I envisioned in my head in words, but I hope this will suffice :)
> 
> I've been shipping Domi and Diego for quite a while as they seem to have a very close and genuine friendship, something which I appreciate a lot in a rather individualistic and competitive sport. The lack of Domiego works has always been lingering at the back of my mind, and the Roland Garros QF match convinced me to do something about this. Now that my year-end exams are over haha, I decided to finally sit down and write.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
